Studies are planned of hemodynamics, metabolism, and respiratory function in experimental animals and in man in shock. Observations being made in the laboratory include studies of the effects of hematocrit and viscosity of blood on flow rates and bleeding rates in vitro and in experimental animals. The hemodynamics of inflammation and endotoxin are being investigated in dogs as a model for clinical septic shock in man. Effects of hemorrhage and 2-ethylamino 1,3,4 thidiazole on adenosine nucleotides in the canine liver are being studied. Adjuncts to the therapy of shock in man are being evaluated. Of particular interest are (a) the effects of controlled hypotension in selected patients with uncontrolled hemorrhage and (b) the influence of changes in hematocrit and viscosity of blood on rates of bleeding. Hypotheses derived from observations in man will be tested in the experimental laboratory.